This Masquerade
by shelubbsu
Summary: He knew it was her. And he wondered whether she would accept the challenge. DHr Ignores HBP
1. We're Lost In This Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or Harry Potter (though I wish I did) but the plot idea is mine. I also do not own the song 'This Masquerade' as it is already taken by The Carpenters **

**Yes, this is a songfic, and will be more that one chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**This Masquerade**

_Are we really happy with  
This lonely game we play_

It was time for the annual ball. Everywhere throughout the castle everything was festive. The atmosphere was happy. Again, like tradition, it was a masked ball. With costumes.

Hermione knew what she was going to be. The same as last year, but different. The same lace gown, the same velvet lining, yet it would be different. She trimmed it up a bit. Changed it. Altered it. Until she was pleased with what she saw.

She conjured up her mask within minutes. She had the idea in her head, and being the brightest witch of the bunch gave her an advantage. It was beautiful. A mix of wine red and ebony black, with blue, purple and orange mixed in.

It matched her dress. The beautiful, Victorian dress her grandmother handed down to her. The red-purple satin, with the black lace and edging. She loved the alterations. The low cut square neckline, the way the satin belt hugged her waistline, the way the hoop skirt accentuated her upper body.

Beautiful, and she knew it.

On the day, she wore her hair up, with a few curls hanging down the side of her face. The touch of mascara to highlight her eyelashes, the touch of eyeliner and eye shadow to bring out her eyes, and the smudge of the bronzer, giving her that sun kissed look.

And why did she go to this effort?

Because she knew she would see him. The reason why she went to the ball alone each year, but never missed a dance on the floor. The person she had an understanding with…an unspoken deal.

_Looking for the right words to say  
Searching but not finding  
Understanding anyway_

They'd been meeting every year for 3 years now, every time there was a masked ball. Yet she had no idea who he was, and vice versa.

But they danced, and looked absolutely gorgeous doing it. Both came from a dignified background, they knew how to make them selves presentable to the world.

It was a sort of game she had to admit. But neither had challenged the other, asking to reveal themselves. She didn't know about him, but she was scared. She didn't want to know who it was.

But she was too proud to walk away from the challenge that came fluttering through the window. A tawny owl, one of the school ones, bearing the message: 'Reveal yourself. I dare you to'

And that word was all she needed to see. She, Hermione Granger, never backed away from a challenge, from a dare.

So she would do it.

And taking one deep breath, descended down into the common room.

She recognised Ron and Harry, and breezed past them. They looked after, but she knew that she didn't know who she was.

'Ahh…but that's the fun of masquerades. You can be someone you're not, and no one will ever know.

_We're lost in this masquerade…_

_

* * *

_

**_Okay, this is only the first chapter, and as selfish as it sounds, I would like at least two reviews before I publish the next one._**

****

**_PLEASE!_**

****

**_Keep in mind, this is only my third story here, so I would like some encouragement! No flames please...maybe later on..._**

****

**_Little purple button \/\/\/\/_**

**_Please get pressed..._**

****

**_I wuv you all_**

**_muah_**

_**x SuR x** _


	2. Lonely Game We Play

**_Yes I am back, be happy, be very happy. _**

**_I am sooooo glad you guys liked the story, for me, even 7 reviews are enough and a LOT! So i love you guys which is why the special mentions are here._**

**_ Michelle Felton, Skavnema, ginnyfan88, Kandygurl14,Laura Lai, GDI(Whose review was the first one I read and accounted for 3!) and Me (that was the name given though I know who it it...lol...shes one of my closest frnds) _**

**_ILY!_**

**_on with the story _**

_

* * *

_** Lonely Game We Play**_  
_

_Both afraid to say we're just too far away_

Draco knew where she was.

Maybe it was just basic instinct or maybe it was some strange thing or the other.

The dress. It was the same, but it was different.

She'd filled into it.

She wasn't with her two friends. She just sat at the bench, with a flute of champagne (assume they're at the legal age for drinking) facing the lake. He walked up to her, put his hands around her eyes.

And was about to take the mask off, but one dainty hand caught his before he could. And turned around to face him.

"Its against the…"

And was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"So is talking…"

_From being close together, from the start_

He held out his hand, and she took it. It was a perfect fit, like life had wished it to be. She took it. And together they headed for the floor.

'They committee has done really well this year' he thought to himself.

They really had. They had made two dance floors so that the atmosphere would be unique. The outdoor floor was a flurry of bodies, but it was made to look like the moon was shining down on it, and strains of the music could be heard from inside the hall.

They danced like naturals. And looked like a match made in heaven. They swirled around the floor, each perfectly in time with the other.

So close, yet so far.

_We tried to talk it over but  
The words got in the way_

She wanted to talk. She really did…

But he wouldn't let her. Anytime she got round to talking about exactly what was going on, he wouldn't let her. It was like her knew her inside out. Like she was a book he could read.

She wanted to know what exactly it was that they were doing. This unspoken thing. She wanted to understand. She needed to know. So she opened her mouth.

But this time, he quieted her in a different way.

With his mouth over hers.

_We're lost inside  
This lonely game we play_

_

* * *

_

**_Welll, what do you think?_**

**_OMG, whats gna happen next?_**

**_Well, if the reviews keep up, I keep up..._**

**_PLLEASE!_**

**_Little blue (GDI..lol) button_**

**_please get pressed \/\/\/\/_**

**_muah _**

**_x SuR x _**


	3. The Touch Of The Lips

**_Hello my people. Yes it is me, and i have brought with me a new chapter._**

**_ I had ppl asking for a flash back, so here it is...and it will be streched out over two chapters. I remember quite well that this story also happens to be a songfic, but I am not including it in the flash back. I hope you dont mind._**

**_ To all my reviewers, ily, you know who you are._**

**_I am so glad you guys liked it so far, and i hope you keep liking it. _**

**_ As for making it longer, well, i can only write so much, and i want to keep some suspense...i hope you understand.._**

**_ On with the story... _**

* * *

** The touch of the lips**

At the touch of their lips, a memory flashed into Hermione's head.

_Flashback_

_The night was beautiful, with the stars shining like glitter sewn into the sky._

_It was the first time she had dressed in that outfit since her grandma passed. It hurt to wear it._

_She adored it, and it fit her like a dream._

_She had told Harry and Ron that she was spending the night in the library, as she didn't have a date._

_It was beautiful that she had a reputation like the one she did. No one would suspect her of anything. Nothing at all._

_Sweet, innocent Hermione._

_'All lies' she thought 'nothing but a fake'_

_She swept up on her cheeks with a subtle rose, and outlined her lips in wine red. As she flicked her wand to put her hair into the desired style, she looked at herself in the mirror._

_Gone was the sweet girl who thought of nothing but books. Gone was the innocent girl who thought a day in the library was fun._

_She convinced herself that she could change for this one night. One night only. That was the rule._

_Who made up these rules in the first place?_

_Finally she adorned the eye mask she was going to wear, and dyed her air black with a quick spell._

_Oh, she loved having her own room._

_Except for the fact that she had to share the tower with Draco Malfoy._

_The most annoying, irritating Draco Malfoy._

_The very same Malfoy who called her a mudblood._

_Who just happened to have finished the 7th year curriculum beside her, and was now doing some extra work, alongside her. Meaning that they had to share a tower. Because they shouldn't have distraction._

_Distraction, her foot. All they wanted was inter house unity._

_Well, that clearly wasn't going to happen._

_She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Now what had she heard Lavender and Parvati saying about Malfoy and the ball?_

_Oh yes._

_Rumours were that he wasn't attending the ball either._

_'Bull' she thought 'Draco Malfoy not having a date? Probably only saying that to keep Pasty Pansy off him.' She laughed at the thought of Pansy hanging off Malfoy._

_The term had just started, and she wanted a truce. But he wasn't having any of it._

_'No' he had said very firmly._

_Well, she would show him._

_Yes, she would._

_She stepped down from her dressing podium, and climbed down the stairs._

_Their common room was a nice black, silver and gold, with big cushions near the fireplace, so she could curl up with a book. She smiled at the prospect._

_She walked down the corridors, and saw many familiar faces, of which none recognised her. 'Brilliant' she thought, 'exactly what I wanted'_

_The announcer (what are they called?) outside the double door entrance asked for her name so he could announce her arrival. She said all she wanted was a small drum roll, no name, no nothing._

_And that's what he did._

_The golden doors swung open, revealing the great hall decorated for the party._

_The parting of the doors also revealed Hermione._

_And gasps could be heard around the room._

_To which Dumbledore merely said 'Let the party BEGIN!'_

_And he looked at her, and she noticed the wink and the twinkle in his eye…_

* * *

**_To be continued... _**

**_Like I said..lol_**

**_I hope you guys liked this one, and please review.._**

**_Little grey/purple/blue button (GDI..LOL)_**

**_Please get pressed._**

**_ily_**

**_muah_**

**_x SuR x_**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

** My dearest, loved and most respected reviewers,**

**I am really really sorry that I havent updated in what seems like forever. And my problem happens to be a combination of schoolwork and writers block. I will have you know that I wont abandon this story, as it is my precious...**

**yesh, that sounded very wierd...i know**

** anyway thats not the point**

**the point is that I will be updating within the next 3 weeks so keep yours eyes peeled**

**terribly sorry**

**muah**

**SuR**


	5. Not A Word

**Ok, so kill me , I know I havent updated in a while.But just think, without me there'd be no This Masquerade. So please dont come charging at me with a knife!..lol**

**anyhoot, the point is that I had a few problems, and I know this chapter is short, but I will update often now. **

**Thank you to my very faithful revieweees ily all **

**every one of you**

**so on with the story **

* * *

**Not a Word**

_He was sitting there sipping his punch. As usual, it was spiked._

_No one knew it was him…he'd changed his appearance yet again._

_He changed his platinum blonde hair into a dark brown, and his steely gray eyes changed to a deep blue._

_The double doors opened, but no name was announced. Surprised, he looked to see who it was._

_And there, standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_But he was Draco Malfoy. He didn't stare._

_Dumbledore merely said, "Let the party BEGIN"_

_But he had that knowing look in his eye, like he was waiting for her._

_The girl looked vaguely familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he'd seen her before. He shook his head. He hated it when he didn't know something. It just bugged him._

**_A bit later_**

_The girl sat alone. People had commented on her dress, went up to her and asked her who she was. She just refused to answer. She kept her mouth shut._

_He surveyed the room. Everyone was immersed in something or the other, but she just sat there. Sipping her punch._

_She watched. She waited._

_He approached her, and without saying a word, offered his hand. She calmly put her drink down, and took it. He pulled her off her chair and onto the dance floor._

_He tried to speak. She just put a finger over his mouth._

_"Just dance"_

_That's all she said. Just to dance. So he did._

_He danced._

_They swirled around and around…again and again._

_They didn't stop for the world, but the world stopped to watch them._

_Time flew, and before they knew it, the crowd from the ball thinned, and they were the few that were left._

_They separated, each with a nod of thanks, and walked out._

_Down the corridor, and then they turned their own ways._

_After that meeting, every ball they would recognise each other. She'd be the one no one was with, and he would be the one sitting alone sipping his punch. Sometimes he came to her. Sometimes she came to him. But there was not one ball where they didn't meet._

_Slowly they started owling each other. Those owls had really good senses, thought they didn't know who the other was, the letters would always reach._

_He would speak about pressure from family, and she'd talk about how, even in a room of people, she felt alone._

_It was an unspoken deal. Neither pondered on it for very long. They just came, danced and went. They didn't question._

_They didn't say a word._

_Not one word._

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

** Please review...for my sake **

**ily all**

**muah**

**SuR **


	6. Thoughts Of Leaving

**Wow I'm on a roll here...!**

**Ok, the flashback is over, and we're back to the present.  
And to all my 8 reviewers who reviewed me in the first 12 hours that the last chap was put up, ily all so much!**

**Anyhoot, this is quite short. But I wanted it to be a short story. So please dont flame me cuz its short. I think i know that **

_

* * *

_** Thoughts of Leaving  
**_  
Thoughts of leaving disappear each time I see your eyes._

She gazed into his eyes firs. And then realised what he was doing.

She gasped into his mouth. She tried to pull away. But he wouldn't let her.

_And no matter how hard I try._

He wouldn't stop. He kept on going.

His mouth slid gently over hers, like he was afraid she would break. What was he doing? She was slowly losing her calm and control.

_To understand the reason _

_Why we carry on this way._

'To hell with logic' she thought, and entwined her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back.

The kiss grew more and more urgent, like he couldn't get enough of her. Their mouths crashed again and again.

And in the middle of the dance floor, two very unlikely people stood passionately kissing each other.

People watched in wonder, no one knew who the individual people, but it seemed like...

...like they were meant to be.

Suddenly, it struck her she was kissing a stranger. Someone she only knew because both of them happened to be at each ball.

She pulled back, grasped by sudden worry.

She couldn't do this.

She just couldn't.

He stared at her, his arms still at her waist.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you are now?" he asked.

And she remembered the deal, the dare, the challenge that had come fluttering through her window.

And all she could do then, was pick up her skirts.

And run.

She ran, and she ran, and she ran…to get as far away as she could possibly get from him.

Her run brought her the Heads tower.

She climbed the stairs to her room and sat on the window seat.

And in the pale moonlight that flooded the room, a single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the floor.

What had she done?

That was the last ball of the year, besides graduation, which would definitely not be a masked one.

She would never know who he was. He would never know who he was.

Their secrets were lost.

Forever.

_We're lost in this masquerade.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_ THE END!_**

**_jkjk, theres one more chapter...i think!_**

**_But you all will hate me...im so sorry in advance._**

**_Anyway, please review if you liked my story, it will be very very appreciared!_**

**_ily_**

**_muah_**

_**SuR** _


	7. Love At Masquerades

**_My most loyal reviewrs whom I love  
I have decided not to kill you, and have further extended my story, so it wont end just yet. Theres a bit more to go._**

**_About the shortness, this is a diary entry, they're meant to be short. _**

**_Anyway, on with it. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Love At Masquerades **

_  
29th May_

_Dear Diary._

The clock was ticking.

Seconds slipped into hours, hours into days.

But the clock didn't stop ticking.

Time trickled past.

Another day, another lesson.

What does it mean to me anyway?

All I have to do is make it through these last few weeks. And then I'm done.

Done for, that means.

Father sent the letter. And I knew that I was to be branded. Labelled, as something I didn't want to be. Forced to swallow something I didn't believe. But know one was to know that.

I am the master of masks. I can keep a blank face, but on the inside there is so much more. So much more.

And so I sit here, with my book with me. Writing in despair. Thinking maybe someone would be able to get me out of this situation. But I know it's not possible.

My fate was sealed. My loyalty decided.

The only solace I had. That girl. That one masked girl. The one girl who broke down those walls. The one girl who ran away from me.

The only girl I had.

My hurt, my anger. Neither got past the stone mask I wore.

I knew, that maybe one day, this stone mask would be broken. I would be freed.

I wished.

All I wanted was who she was.

But I was not granted even that.

But, I found solace. And for those few moments, my burden was lost, my pains forgotten.

With this, I finish off the last entry I will ever write.

And I hope, that maybe one day someone will find this diary carefully hidden in the Head Boys room. Next to the bundles of letters that she sent. All wrapped with a heavy red ribbon.

And will reconsider if they think they're doomed.

The only advice I am able to give: Never fall in love at masquerades.

* * *

**_So...what do you think?_**

**_Good, bad? Please review and tell me, and I shall love you forever. _**

**_ ITs a bit confusing at the moment I know, but please compromise with me!_**

**_Sorry about the shortness, but PLEASE REvIEW! _**

**_They mean so much_**

**_ily_**

**_muah_**

**_x SuR x _**


	8. The One Who Had Everything

**Ok, so im sorry I havent updated in a long time. But there was so much to do! Well, i hope you like this chapter anyway!**

**To all my reviewees, ILY a lot!**

* * *

_The One Who Had Everything_

_29th May  
Dear Diary_

It was all a blur. 

People went past, but I blended into the background so well. No one saw me as anything more that a living tapestry. All I am to them is a nose in a book.

They don't realise that their assumptions are the noose around my neck. And the more they go on, the tighter it gets.

But you learn to live. The rope burns are there, but the numbness calms it all down. I don't feel the pain anymore. A wave of peace washed over me.

What no one realised was that behind the book, behind the brick wall, a person resides. A person who wants to come out. A person that can't.

It seemed like the time where I was remotely that person was at the ball.

At the ball, my decided fate, my loyalty, they were all lost.

When Harry and Ron get back, drunk as they can be without puking every minute, I'm near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, legs tucked under me, reading. And the usual interrogation occurs -

"Hey Hermione! Ooh, I don't feel great" and with that, Ron passes out.

Harry is a different matter -

"Hey Hermione! Oh great, there goes Ron again" and being the hero he is, tries to pick Ron up...and promptly passes out himself.

Now, knowing that they got back safe, I levitate them to their room door, and leave them there. Then I make my way back to my own room.

The typical ending of a typical ball. What they don't notice is the smudged eyeliner from underneath my eye, the lip gloss staining my cheek where it was spread by a glass, the red eyes from way too much spiked punch.

And the next day, it's back to "miss nose-in-a-book". When I see my friends at breakfast, they're too busy talking about the ball and the only question I get is "How was the library yesterday?"

No one knows what it feels like to be ignored completely.

And maybe one day when someone is looking around this Head Girl room, they may stumble upon what I leave now - my diary.

And realise that the one girl who had everything - a best friend who was a hero, another best friend who was one of the hottest guys in school, the position of Head Girl wanted by so many, and respect from every single teacher - actually didn't have anything.

Hermione Granger

* * *

**So...?**  
**What do you think?**  
**Worthy of reviewing?**  
**PLease review!**

**I know its in the same style as the last chapter, it was intended**

**muah**

**SuR **


	9. And Thats It!

**_Well, this is the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed what you read, and I will have more stories. Please give me more reviews, not that I write for them, but its nice to know when your chapters have been appreciated. :)_**

**_Well, I wont delay you for longer... _**

* * *

_**Epilouge **_

Another ball had passed. She has missed her chances. She knew she would never know who it was that she made that one pact with.

Graduation was getting closer, and as much as she hated it, she had to work with Malfoy for her speech. One thing she really didn't want.

There was something vaguely familiar about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Eventually she pushed it out of her mind, and got out of bed. She washed her face, and cleaned herself. Then she cast the charm that would make her look fresh for the day.

Yet she was so dead inside.

* * *

_We tried to talk it over but _

_The words got in the way_

_We're lost_

_Inside_

_This lonely game we play_

* * *

Another ball had passed. He was so close to his initiation. The time to prove his loyalty. To show how far he could really go.

Graduation. What did that matter to him anyway? There was going to be a war…that was inevitable. And things like graduation don't come in use when you're in a war. But still, as head boy, he had to make a speech. With Granger. Stupid mudblood.

However, there was something familiar about her. He couldn't place it. It irritated him.

He pushed his covers aside, and climbed out of bed.

It was time for yet another day.

* * *

One corridor, two groups. They were bound to collide.

The Dream Team on one end, laughing and talking. The Malfoy team on the other, with one ahead of the other two.

And as Malfoy walked past Granger, he knocked her on the shoulder. In the process, he knocked her books down, and tripped her over.

"Watch it, mudblood"

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. Ron looked angry enough to attack, but Harry held him back. Hermione looked up at Malfoy, hate lingering in her eyes.

"I hate you, ferret"

She got up from the floor and picked up her books, all while maintaining her dignity. She glared at him, and then walked away. Harry and Ron followed.

_Thoughts of leaving disappear each time I see your eyes._

_And no matter how hard I try._

_To understand the reason why we carry on this way._

As she walked away, she felt like there was something familiar about those eyes.

As Malfoy walked away, he felt that he knew Granger better than he thought, without knowing what it was he knew.

_We're lost in this masquerade._

And on that fateful day, one day after the ball, one day after the chance they had to know each other, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy headed their separate ways, down the corridor and out of each others life.

Forever.

_We're lost__  
In a masquerade._

_

* * *

_

_**And that, my dearest friends, is the end.**_  
_**I have had so much fun writing this story, and I couldnt have done it without your support, so I owe you a big big THANK YOU, I love you all so much, my dear reviewees.**_  
_**Please review if you liek it, and stay on the lookout for any other stories, and trust me tehres one on the way already!**_

_** muah**_  
_**mucho loves**_  
_**Surmayee **_  



	10. Ending Note

Heyy my lovely lovely friends and reviewers!

I am aware that a lot of you are NOT happy with they way i ended TM, but heyy thats the way i planned it from the beginning.

BUT...I decided to be nice, and i will see, if i get enough reviews asking for an alternate ending then i PROMISE to make it.

So heres your chance people, review and vote for either AE or not.

Its all upto you!

hearts

Surmayee


	11. About The Sequel :

Hey my lovely readers :)

Here's the update on **This Masquerade**. I know many of you guys are still sending in ideas and I might even implement them in my sequel called **Flames**. It's still being worked on, but it's something and since you guys begged me for a happy ending, you'll get one. If you enjoyed this story as it is, then no need to check out **Flames** but it can be a standalone, although it would be a bit hard to understand. So if you want the Draco Hermione fluffy goodness with some semblance of a storyline, click on my username and get to my profile, and find **FLAMES** :)

Thank you soo much for all the lovely opinions, thoughts and ideas, they are very much appreciated :D

Love you all,  
Surmayee


End file.
